1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector for transmitting high-speed signals in an interconnection system.
2. Description of Related Arts
Cable end connector usually has electrical contacts electrically interconnecting with both conductors of an electrical cable and electrical contacts of a complementary electrical connector to transmit signals therebetween. Universal Serial Bus (USB) cable end connectors are widely used in portable electronic devices.
A portable electronic device needs to incorporate as many electronic components therein as possible on one hand for multi-function and to get smaller and smaller on the other hand for portability. Thus, electrical connectors such as USB cable end connectors accommodated in the portable electronic device to connect peripheral electronic components, which are not put in the portable electronic device, to the portable electronic device are made as small as possible to comply with the miniature of the device.
However, a kind of USB cable end connector found in a daily use usually comprises a printed circuit board (PCB) which has a plurality of first conductive pads formed on one of the two surfaces thereof and a plurality of second conductive pads on the two surfaces and the second conductive pads are especially on an opposite end to the first conductive pads. The USB cable end connector further comprises a plurality of contacts connecting with the first pads and a cable having conductors connecting with the second pads. For the contacts and the conductors are respectively located on the opposite ends of the PCB, much space is wasted.
Hence, an improved electrical connector having minimized space is desired.